digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Royal Knight Civil War
The Digital World was at peace for a long time. Since the destruction of Apocalymon and its army of darkness, The Royal Knights have since been repairing their damaged realm, maintaining peace and restoring social and political order in places that lacked it. In particular, Alphamon and Omnimon were two of the most influential Royal Knights during this era, with Alphamon establishing new governments and armies and Omnimon uniting people and maintaining stability in society at large. Things were looking brighter than ever until KingEtemon, an old "acquaintance" of the Royal Knights, uncovered a dark secret about Yggdrasil: it's godhood was a sham! At first, no one believed it, as it was a notorious liar. Everything changed when Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon later confirmed this to be true, for when this happened, the Royal Knights were beginning to have a crisis of faith. One half of the Royal Knights, in their moment of clarity, chose to leave the group and find someone more truthful and just, while the other half remained as they were, completely loyal to the false god, Yggdrasil, as it didn't do anything to warrant distrust beyond what seemed to some as little more than gossip. Jesmon, being the most peaceful of the Royal Knights, refused to let its comrades fight each other, but it was too late, as Alphamon and Omnimon started a conflict that would ravage the Digital World as it was once known. The conflict forced Jesmon to de-digivolve to Huckmon, forcing it to rely on humans. Will Huckmon and his human friends restore the Royal Knights to their former glory, or will the Royal Knight not only destroy themselves, but the Digital World as well? Only time will tell... WHITE OMEGA White Omega consists of Royal Knights who opted to find a different, truer god to serve, turning to the likes of Seraphimon and the other angels for guidance. They fight for Freedom and Justice. They believe that, because Yggdrasil is a confirmed fraud, they have every reason to think that Yggdrasil is abusing its power and using "security" to eradicate the rights of Digimon the world over, or that it could one day go through with such an action. They are led by Omnimon. Members include: 1. Omnimon (Leader): Omnimon was among the first to abandon Yggdrasil, with Gallantmon giving it the idea. Omnimon respects honest beings, and finds the being that Seraphimon and co. serve to be more to its liking. Being a knight with a love for the people, Omnimon only wishes for Alphamon to listen to reason. Calm and collected, he seeks the most peaceful end to the civil war, one with as few dead soldiers and civilians as possible. Omnimon often battles Alphamon when the opportunity is presented. Quote- "True knights value honesty above all else! Therefore, we will serve only those who are deserving of us!" 2. Magnamon (Strategist): Magnamon was reluctant to join Omnimon at first, but stubborness gave way to logic, and Magnamon allied with Omnimon out of respect for its resolve. Becoming the group's tactician, it might not be as good as Leopardmon, but it does its job well. Magnamon often fights with Leopardmon. Quote- "Ask yourselves this: "Would I rather live under the light of Truth or the shadow of Lies?" If you pick the latter, then I pity you." 3. UlforceVeedramon (Air Commander): Perhaps the least likely to join Omnimon's group, UlforceVeedramon was someone that no one expected to help out. When the odds were stacked against Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon joined White Omega claiming it wasn't a fair fight. UlforceVeedramon became the group's air commander, getting orders from Omnimon and leading all flying Digimon that were loyal to the group's cause. UlforceVeedramon fights Dynasmon more than most others. Quote- "Look, I like order as much as the next guy, but I don't like being tricked. We need to move on. Peace is waiting!" 4. Gallantmon (Field Commander): Gallantmon was the first to suggest forsaking Yggdrasil when the truth of its godhood was exposed. However, when it and the rest of White Omega formed, it let Omnimon lead them, as it humbly admitted to not being as good a leader as Omnimon was. All of the ground troops follow Gallantmon's orders, for it is White Omega's field commander. It, of course, only takes orders from Omnimon. Gallantmon and Craniamon engage in combat whenever possible. Quote- "I, Gallantmon, swear to bring about the freedom of all Digimon, for the truth will set us free!" 5. Kentaurosmon (Weapons Research and Development): Kentaurosmon was originally a conscientious objector just like Jesmon, but Kentaurosmon joined White Omega after Omnimon explained in detail why Yggdrasil was no longer worth serving. Having a knack for technical innovations, Kentaurosmon chose to be in charge of weapons research and development, supplying troops with special gadgets made specifically for certain missions. Kentaurosmon and Examon are bitter rivals. Quote- "Serving rulers blinded by corruption leads followers to follow blindly. I will not succumb to the wickedness of deception!" 6. Gankoomon (Sea Commander): Gankoomon was once in full support of Alphamon. It wasn't until Jesmon was forced to become Huckmon that Gankoomon became disgusted and joined Omnimon's cause. Acquiring skills in naval battles, Gankoomon was placed in charge of the seas, commanding the aquatic troops with incredible ease. Gankoomon is often fighting against Crusadermon. Quote: "The ignobility of deceit is inexcusable! Our names are stained, and we must avenge them!" BLACK ALPHA Black Alpha is comprised of members of the Royal Knights who were still loyal to Yggdrasil and its rule over the Digital World. They focus on Security and Order. Having an honor code to abide to, the members of Black Alpha firmly believe that Yggdrasil is the one true god of Digimon and that White Omega is comprised of anarchists, as they think that their views would only lead to chaos. They are led by Alphamon. The members of this group include: 1. Alphamon (Leader): Alphamon has been a loyal follower of Yggdrasil since the foundation of the Royal Knights. Despite Yggdrasil's fraudulent status, Alphamon still views its leader in high regard. It formed a fierce rivalry with Omnimon after debating with Gallantmon on whether serving Yggdrasil was in the best interests of the group. Alphamon does not tolerate disobedience, and as leader of Black Alpha, Alphamon will fight for order above all else, especially if peace can be achieved with as few casualties as possible. Alphamon and Omnimon duke it out when they fight in the same battle. Quote- "A knight has a code of honor to live by. I seek to retain the order that society needs to prosper. Security is the only way peace can exist, and we will serve our master to the end!" 2. Leopardmon (Strategist): Leopardmon is the loyalest of the members of Black Alpha, choosing to stand by Alphamon's side, even if it had to defeat its old comrades when ordered to. All of this was done out of undying loyalty to Yggdrasil. As the strategist of the formerly-stable Royal Knights, it has since retained its position when joining Black Alpha. It and Magnamon are rivals. Quote- "It takes the best plans to bring true order. It takes the best planners to maintain it. And believe me, I WILL maintain it!" 3. Dynasmon (Air Commander): Dynasmon was once one of Omnimon's more supportive companions until Alphamon and Omnimon began butting heads. Since then, it has begun serving as the air commander of Black Alpha, commanding entire battalions. It joined Alphamon after agreeing with it. Dynasmon often fights with UlforceVeedramon. Quote- "None can escape the eyes of the law! That which dictates absolute order is worth following above all else!" 4. Craniamon (Field Commander): Craniamon was the first Royal Knight to openly state its loyalty to Yggdrasil's cause. For the sake of retaining its status, Craniamon retained that stance, opting to lead the ground troops, who faithfully follow orders. Craniamon and Gallantmon often battle each other fiercely. Quote: "I have a nice position with Yggdrasil. I am in no position to give in to chaos, and neither is the rest of the world. Order through security is the only true method of bringing peace!" 5. Examon (Weapons Research and Development): Examon's rage regarding the defiance of its old comrades made it more than willing to support Alphamon. Examon, having spent much time fixing his weapon when it was damaged, put his scientific skills to work, research and developing weapons to suuport the war effort. Examon and Kentaurosmon often try hunting each other down. Quote- "You who oppose the order of things face the spears of warriors, the swords of paladins and the teeth of dragons! The wrath of Yggdrasil is upon you!!" 6. Crusadermon (Sea Commander): Crusadermon's desire to follow orders made it unwilling to comprehend the idea of serving anything other than Alphamon and Yggdrasil. For this reason, it sees White Omega as the enemy. It has been given command over the aquatic loyalists. Crusadermon is more than willing to battle Gankoomon. Huckmon: Huckmon seeks a way to stop the war and save the Digital World. Only with human help can this be possible. Will Huckmon get help? Will Huckmon take a side? Freedom or Security? And more importantly, which side are YOU on?